


Predetermined

by givebackmylifecas



Series: Quote Inspirations [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Destiel - Freeform, Fate, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givebackmylifecas/pseuds/givebackmylifecas
Summary: Everything in Dean's life had been decided for him. Until one person finally gave him the chance to make his own decision.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A super short fic, inspired by this Charles Bukowski quote: "Can you remember who you were, before the world told you who you should be?”

Looking back on his life, Dean realised that despite valiantly declaring himself, Sam and Cas members of Team Free Will, very little that had happened to him, had happened because he chose it.

His parents falling in love and getting married, and subsequently his birth was arranged by heaven.

His taste in music, the clothing he wore – hell, even his car were determined by his father.

His career path was chosen for him the moment John Winchester watched his wife burn on the ceiling and his fate was sealed when a shotgun was pressed into his tiny hands.

Protecting Sammy, had never been his choice – not that he regretted it. But it was a task given to him by his father when Sam was first shoved into his arms and he was told to run.

This meant that there was really no choice to make when it came to deciding between his own life and Sam’s. 

It was predetermined that down in hell, he would eventually climb off the rack and pick up a knife to use on another person’s soul.

He was told he was the True Vessel of Michael, his sword and that he was to simply agree and let himself be used.

And when he found out that that entailed destroying the world, well, there was no choice to be made either.

It took 39 years – his entire life – for someone to ask him what he wanted. It happened when he was looking into a pair of ocean-blue eyes and their owner asked him what it was he wanted.

It was a question that sent his entire world into a tailspin. Because no matter how he answered, something would be irrevocably changed.

And when he had thought about it, about how this was the only thing he had ever been able to decide, it seemed that this was also the only decision that had ever mattered. So when he leaned towards those eyes and a ridiculous, beige trench coat, whose owner leaned forward to eagerly meet his lips, he knew he had made the right decision.

***

“What do you want?”

“You, Cas. I want you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, drop me a comment or say hi on tumblr (@givebackmylifecas)


End file.
